dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Legend of a Dragon
The Legend of a Dragon (竜の伝説, Doragon no Densetsu) is the thirty-third episode of Dragon Ball and the fifth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Summary Goku wakes up and begins looking for the Dragon Balls again. He is flying over a forest and gets hungry, so he decides to look for a "snack tree." He finds a piece of fruit, but a monkey takes it before he can. He chases the monkey, but stops when he sees her give it to her baby. The baby monkey falls out of the tree, and when the mommy monkey is helping it, a panther attacks, but Goku beats it up. Then all the monkeys come and give Goku food. He eats too much, and falls asleep. While he is asleep, the monkeys find the Five-Star Dragon Ball up in a tree and start playing catch with it. Meanwhile, Krillin is training with Master Roshi, doing push-ups with 2 turtles and the Turtle Hermit sitting on his back. Later, when they are eating, Master Roshi tells Krillin and Launch the legend of the Dragon Balls. It used to be a single giant orb, which was put in a magnificent sculpture of a Dragon. Some men tried to steal it, but were shocked. It was then decided that it would be safer if it were split into 7 separate orbs, to prevent evil from using it. After the story, they talk about what they would wish for. Goku wakes up, and sees on the Dragon Radar that the Dragon Ball is moving away. Meanwhile, the Red Ribbon Army is looking for the same ball. They discover that the monkeys have it, and are ordered by Colonel Silver to burn the forest and shoot the monkeys. This gets Goku mad, and he attacks them, crushing a tank with a giant rock. Colonel Silver threatens Goku, but he stands firm, saying he isn't afraid of him. Just then, Mommy monkey and baby monkey swing by, and baby monkey is holding the Dragon Ball. Colonel Silver shoots and blows away the branch mommy monkey was about to grab onto. Goku catches her and baby monkey by the tail before they fall into the gorge, but the Dragon Ball is dropped into the river, and is now floating downstream. Battles *Red Ribbon Soldiers vs. Monkeys *Goku vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers Cast Trivia *This episode is filler. *A plothole exists when Master Roshi explains the origin of the Dragon Balls, and how they used to be one giant idol of a dragon. This conflicts with the rest of the manga and anime, where Kami created the Dragon Balls. However, this is only given as a tale that Roshi had heard, which probably was a legend with no real basis. Furthermore, this episode is filler, so the existence of a plothole should come as no surprise and this information can be perfectly discarded. *Commander Red states that he needs four more Dragon Balls; however, he still needs six. *After Commander Red throws the knife at the statue, Colonel Silver's hair and eyebrows are black instead of red. This might be due to the shadow covering him, as shown when it covers parts of him in previous and following scenes. *When Bulma asks Roshi for the Three-Star Ball he had around his neck in "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi", Roshi states that it is a trinket which he never had any use of, and he is baffled when Bulma explains their power and their ability to grant a wish. Whereas in this episode, Roshi seems to know the origin of their creation. Gallery FourBoxersEp33.png|The four boxers SilverVSBoxers.PNG|Silver and boxers KrillinEp33.PNG|Krillin Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes